


Friend, Please

by skies_are_grey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skies_are_grey/pseuds/skies_are_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" please don't take your life away<br/>  from me"</p><p> <br/>Based on the song Friend, Please by Twenty One Pilots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Neither the Avengers nor the song Friend, Please belong to me.

I feel for you , but when did you believe you were alone?

{These were the sort of questions Steve always asked Tony.}

You say that spiders crawled inside and made themselves a home

{He was worried, they all were.}

Where light once was

{Tony just wasn't the same anymore.}

Petrified of who you are and who you have become

{He woke up every night, screaming- though he'd never say,}

You will hide from everyone, denying you need someone

{And he refused any offers of help.}

To exterminate your bones

{And he was getting worse.}

Living like a ghost you walk by everyone you know

{Even when Fury came for debriefing, he just sat there.}

You say that you're fine but you have lost your sway and glow

{Who he once was- the snarky, grating, loveable genius- was gone.}

So I stopped by to let you know

{And there was nothing Steve could do.}

Would you let me know your plans tonight

{Except what Steve always did.}

'Cause I just won't let go 'til we both see the light

{Just listen to him.}

And I have nothing else left to say

{Whenever Tony needed him}

But I will listen to you all day, yes I will

{And all the times when he said he didn't.}

 

"Friend, please remove your hands from

Over your eyes for me

I know you want to leave but

Friend, please don't take your life away from me"

 

{And eventually, he was okay.}


End file.
